


Deadly Force

by Psympathy4Devils



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Joker (2019)
Genre: Batjokes Gotham Exchange, Batjokes Week, Bottom Arthur, Bottom Joker (DCU), Drabble, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Joker (DCU) Angst, M/M, Movie 3: Dark Knight Rises (2012), Movie: The Dark Knight (2008), POV Joker (DCU), Tags Are Hard, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psympathy4Devils/pseuds/Psympathy4Devils
Summary: [SET TEN TO TWELVE-ISH YEARS POST JOKER(2019) CANON-ISH? THIS IS A TRIAL CHAPTER ONE TO SEE IF THIS IS A THING YALL WANT: Joker and Batman have their first 1 on 1 encounter as  Arthur/Bruce since 'Batman/Dark Knight' began fighting crime... Those, of course are mostly the crimes and criminals influenced/done by Joker.]Joker reunites officially with the Batman...potentially some good vs chaos romantic angst with smut later on. This is gunna be one hell of a cheese/emotional/chaotic piece of fiction if it takes off yall[not good at summarizing, so sorry >.< ][Also this has not been proofread at all since it is a very very rough draft at the moment]
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Bruce Wayne, Arthur Fleck/Joker, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [So I wrote this after being inspired by an emotional fan made comic on Twitter and this is my trial partial-chapter to see if any of yall enjoy and want the rest/+ more. If you want a link to the comic feel free to ask and PLEASE let me know if this is something you would like a continuation on. I never intended on sharing this angst fest of a story but sometimes someone tells ya to share so you say "what the hell, why not?" ... I love all of you!]
> 
> So here we go...
> 
> O.O'

* * *

Joker fled until his legs began to give out, he lost yet again, and it's not like he didnt expect this, he'd grown tired of being the underground king of Gotham, and it made him careless in organized crime. He was more upset that it was due to a simple double cross and pain-in-the-ass cops who had been the ones to end his newest scheme. If he was honest with himself he was a bit more disappointed because it had not been The Bat that had chased him off into the dark streets.

"Oh this is just perfect." Joker mused to himself. Having wandered into a cemetary he chuckled at the irony as he collapsed onto his knees, bleeding over the gravesite of Mr and Mrs wayne. He couldn't contain his laughter and he held his superficial bullet wound, the stray bullet had just grazed him but his laughter sent the blood to ooze out from between his fingers. The pain only made him laugh harder, through his grimace he barely caught the glimpse of the figure approaching from behind the headstones.

"Joker, give it up, it's over. You have nowhere left to go, and your guys fled" Batman said calmly, his large form casting a shadow over the joker as he stepped into the dull white light of the moon

Joker felt his face light up knowing the fun was just about to begin, "Batsy, Batsy, Batsy, as much as I love this song and dance, you and I both know I'm only going to escape, so why don't you just end this the only way it can huh?"

"Arthur,"

Joker cringed, he got to his feet but sauntered right up to the Bat, poking him in the chest with a finger, "Oh my, so serious, I haven't heard that name in what...ten maybe twelve years?" The bat smacked away his hand, and joker pouted his lips, "Come on Batsy, I won't stop, I'll kill the guards, blow some things up and we'll be right here, again and again. You'll have to do it someday."

"I will not kill you."

"Oh come on make this easier on yourself Batman, don't you want to kill me? It's my fault your parents are dead isnt that right?" His laugh began to rise in pitch catching as the bat made fists, so tight the leather of his gloves crunch. "You cant even break your big rule for them. You can break it just once cant you?! "

"Stop." The batman remained as cool as ever.

"How infuriating' Joker huffed between his cackling, "Just kill me, come on batsy kill me, I wont tell," joker laughs madly his eyes twitching, his shoulders shook violently, and he was shocked at the pain behind his own words, and he grabbed the black curtain of Batman's Cape in his fists, his laugh grew louder and had him gasping. The silence from the shadow that continued staring down at him was maddening, driving him hysterical, eyes were wet from the laughter that bit into his chest. He begged to finally be ended, the once beautiful chaos he loved dulled over the years becoming as pointless as the symbol he had become. He was at his core pointless, and he was sick of the guilt that ruined his playtime with the bat, "Why won't you just do it! Kill me Batsy! Kill m-"   
  
"Shut up!" The bat growled and yanked the crazed clown onto his toes by the collar of his shirt.

Joker spat with the outburst of his laughter only growing stronger, and he held his side that bled and seeped into his vest "why?! Just do it! Fucking kill me! Look at us, standing on them, they're cold, dead, and left you all alone, and you can avenge them right now. " 

Joker struck a cord, a fist came down on his face, so hard he saw nothing but white hot pain for the half second it took him feel the split in his lip, but looked up with a dazed grin as the bat raised his first again. "You know I wont." Growled the knight and relaxed his hand at his side

"Why not?!" Joker seethed behind his smiling teeth, "this your way of punishment? That's insane!" His laughter changed into coughing and he could only keep grinning as the blood leaked from his lips and smeared his face paint, "just kill me… people will love you, embrace you for it…kill me, kill me.."

"I will not,"

"Just do it!" Joker screamed yanking himself from the grip on his collar, pulling his gun out from his belt, and pressing it against the chest plate marked with the bat symbol, "Take it! Do it for the good of Gotham! Kill me, kill me, c'mon ya fucking coward, kill me!" He screamed and laughed so hard his eyes felt as though they would explode. "Why wont you do it?!"  
  
" even if I could, I wouldn't, becasue I remember," and joker was silenced, pulled tight against the towering figure, large arms wrapped tight around him making him unable to move. He dropped his gun and it fell to the ground beneath them, and the gruff voice above him continued, it killed off Joker's laughter in his throat. The words struck him in the chest and reminded him he could still feel, "you made me smile, Arthur."

One of the black clad hands pressed Jokers face into his chest and tangled in the green of his hair, his face felt wet, it dripped from his eyes, and he couldn't do or say a thing, except remember the young boy who's lips hed pulled up into a smile, he had thought of him as is brother once, and couldnt stand the thought of him looking a sad as him.


	2. Chapter 2

UODATE!  
Hey yall this is going to be a real chapter soon I promise! The fan community has spoken, and so this is going to be a multi chapter fic!


End file.
